


Взгляд со стороны

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Whistle!
Genre: Gen, Injury, Slice of Life, Teambuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Во время игры Фува получает травму, и это заставляет его пересмотреть отношение к футболу.





	Взгляд со стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: Spokon Olympics 2016 @diary.ru

Собрания перед играми всегда казались Фуве скучными: какой смысл ему на них ходить, если его задача всегда одна – не допускать голов. И на этот раз он сидел, подперев голову ладонью, и про себя высчитывал вероятность, что мать сегодня на ужин приготовит карри, а не что-то из экспериментального рациона. Вероятность была крайне мала. Но тут тренер повысил голос, и Фува прислушался.  
– Наш противник известен тем, что применяет нечестные тактики, а мы, хоть и не Мусаши но Мори, но уже навели шороху, они могут захотеть исключить из соревнования наших основных игроков. Это всего лишь товарищеский матч, нельзя получать травмы до начала сезона. Главное – будьте осторожны.  
– Ужасно, да, Фува-кун? – шёпотом спросил Казамацури. – Не понимаю, как люди могут так относиться к футболу!  
Шигеки, сидевший рядом, хихикнул, прикрываясь ладонью, и на взгляд Фувы пожал плечами, как бы извиняясь за такую щенячью наивность. Сам Фува прекрасно понимал, как можно так относится к футболу: некоторым людям доставляло удовольствие разрушать чужие планы. Иногда считали, что сам Фува такой же, но он-то всё делал из научного интереса, а не для личного развлечения, это большая разница! Да и вообще, футбол для Фувы – объект изучения. Зачем относиться к простой игре с такими чувствами, как это делал Казамацури?  
***  
Наконец наступил день игры. Как и во время предыдущих матчей, вокруг школьного поля собрались зрители – их клуб становился всё популярнее.  
– Сколько красоток пришли посмотреть на Шиге-чана, Шиге-чан смущается! – воскликнул Шигеки.  
– Не называй себя Шиге-чан, это отвратительно, – заметил Мизуно.  
– Вот из-за такого отношения у тебя до сих пор и нет подружки, капитан.  
Фува отвернулся, нелогичное поведение Шигеки – дело обычное и не представляет интереса. А вот команда соперника, проходящая на поле, – это любопытнее. Делать выводы лищь по визуальным данным без экспериментальных недостойно учёного, но всё же Фува про себя решил, что ему совсем не нравится, как выглядят игроки сегодняшнего противника. Они были похожи на людей, готовых нарушить правила. Но от взгляда Фувы им не спрятаться! Он решительно хлопнул кулаком в перчатку.  
– Мы не на бейсболе, ты знаешь? – поддел Шигеки, но как всегда был проигнорирован и разочарованно отвернулся.  
Раздался свисток, и игра началась. Фува с удовольствием подметил, что судья внимательно следил за игроками противника: похоже, и он уже был наслышан об их сомнительных тактиках. По крайней мере, тайком придержать Казамацури за майку одному из игроков соперника не удалось. Сами соперники тоже поняли, что нужно играть всерьёз, и пошли вперёд так внезапно, что защита оказалась не готова.  
– Не спать! – крикнул им Фува. Придётся сыграть на выходе, нападающий соперника не планировал останавливаться, тогда и Фува не будет тормозить. У него получилось выхватить мяч из-под самых ног противника, но вместо того, чтобы перепрыгнуть его, нападающий на полной скорости наступил ему на ногу. Фува почувствовал, как хрустнула кость и заорал в газон. Судья засвистел.  
– Фува-кун, ты в порядке? – спросил подбежавший Такаи.  
Фува стиснул зубы и попробовал встать, но нога подогнулась от боли. Вокруг уже собралась остальная команда, судья подошёл выяснить ситуацию.  
– Я ещё могу играть, – сказал Фува.  
– Да ты даже не можешь стоять, – ответил Шигеки, и помахал тренеру, что нужна замена.  
Фуву увели с поля и сдали на руки тренеру.  
– Я же говорил не рисковать, ну что же ты... – начал было он, но по лицу Фувы понял, что сейчас не до нотаций. – Катори-сенсей отведёт тебя к медсестре.  
Фува хотел было сказать, что и сам доберётся, но Катори уже подхватила его за локоть и вырываться было бы глупо. Он похромал в сторону школы. В толпе кто-то засвистел, наверное, один из тех, у кого зуб на Разрушителя. Но Фува только глянул в сторону, откуда раздался свист, и там стало тихо. Он ухмыльнулся, хорошая штука – репутация. И сразу же поморщился, когда слишком сильно наступил на ногу и боль молнией пронзила её от пятки до бедра.  
– На замену вратарю Фуве-куну выходит... – донеслось до него объявление комментатора из школьного клуба радиовещания. Фува поморщился. Похоже, какое-то время он не сможет продолжать свои наблюдения за принципами футбола.  
***  
– Фува-кун, прости, это я виноват! – Казамацури чуть не плакал.  
– Ты был на другой стороне поля. Ты явно не виноват. И что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
– Катори-сенсей сказала, что тебя пришлось отвезти в больницу, и я поехал сюда, как только игра кончилась. Остальные тоже тут, но в палату всех не пустили.  
– Хм, – сказал Фува. Любопытно, он всегда считал, что в команде его недолюбливают, а в больницу проведать приехали все. Любопытство? Солидарность футболистов? Говоря о футболе...  
– А чем кончилась игра?  
– Ничья. Запасной вратарь, он немного... – тут Казамацури замялся, явно не желая критиковать товарища по команде.  
– Да, я знаю, что он никуда не годится, – у Фувы проблем с критикой не было. – Но придётся ему постараться, я не смогу играть как минимум шесть недель.  
Казамацури опять выглядел так, будто сейчас заплачет.  
– Ведь это я привёл тебя в футбол! Если бы не я, ты бы был в порядке! А что, если у тебя нога не заживёт?  
– Перейду в шахматный клуб, – невозмутимо ответил Фува.  
– Даже не шути так!  
– Казамацури, не паникуй. Вероятность полного восстановления – 99 %. И я играю в футбол только для того, чтобы понять, что в нём так увлекает людей, у меня лишь научные цели. Сама игра слишком проста, чтобы меня заинтересовать.  
– А по твоему общению с Фуджиширо-куном не скажешь, – заметил Казамацури.  
– Ты слишком много проводишь времени с Шигеки, он заразил тебя нахальством, – Фува потянулся и больно щёлкнул Казамацури по лбу. – Иди домой и передай остальным, что всё в порядке. Я переночую в больнице, а завтра меня уже отпустят. Когда мне подберут костыли, я вернусь в школу.  
– Хорошо, Фува-кун. Выздоравливай! – сказал Казамацури и ушёл. Фува откинулся на подушки и, чтобы забыть о тупой, ноющей боли в ноге, задумался, какими математическими формулами расписать свой гипс.  
***  
Фува не планировал появляться на тренировках, пока не мог в них участвовать, но тренер посоветовал приходить, если самочувствие позволяет – вдруг со стороны Фува заметит что-то, что игрокам пригодится. Пока что он замечал множество минусов в работе запасного вратаря. Он и раньше знал, что тот всего лишь первогодка, так что игрового опыта у него поменьше, но закрывать глаза, когда на тебя летит мяч – это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Точнее, попадает прямо в ворота, а надо бы наоборот. Может, лучше было бы, чтобы Шигеки опять играл за вратаря, как раньше? Но тот был решительно против, да и воспитывать новую смену необходимо.  
И всё же, когда Фува сидел на скамейке, протянув загипсованную ногу, и наблюдал за тренировками, он не мог оставаться равнодушным.  
– Смотри же ты на мяч! Левее, встань левее! Ну кто так стенку ставит, я бы поставил там троих, – бормотал про себя Фува.  
– Он будет бить в девятку, точно говорю! Следи за мячом, тюфяк! – вполголоса приговаривал Фува.  
– Мяч нормально вбросить можешь? Выбивай же ты, выбивай! – уже вслух ругался Фува.  
И тут сам себя поймал на том, что его отношение к футболу уже совсем не похоже на исследовательский интерес. Это он должен быть там, на поле, это он должен отражать удары по воротам, там его место, а не на скамейке запасных, рядом с парой скрюченных от страха перед ним первогодок.  
Казамацури всегда толковал о том, что футбол – это весело. Фува никогда не понимал этого "веселья", но сейчас наконец ощутил, что футбол ему не безразличен. Он поражённо смотрел на поле. Вероятно, тренер был прав, со стороны заметно что-то, что не чувствуется на поле: у каждого игрока к футболу свой подход, и каждый находит в футболе что-то своё. Может, в этом и есть секрет, почему футбол так увлекает людей, и стоило получить травму, чтобы это понять.  
– Гипотеза требует доказательств, – пробормотал Фува. Он собирался вернуться на своё место в воротах как можно скорее.


End file.
